


I like like you

by MrSylar (orphan_account)



Series: Gay Winchester Love [1]
Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Castiel, M/M, Military Dean Winchester, Top Dean, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 10:18:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10462605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/MrSylar
Summary: Castiel just wanted Dean to notice him. Years later, military service, college, graduation, jobs; After everything will Castiel get what he always wanted? Or is Dean just a player like he always was?Sam is a year younger then Dean in this.Go Destiel!! God I hope it really happens..





	

**Author's Note:**

> English is not, I repeat IS NOT my first language and it's hard as fuck so there might be some grammar stuff but come on its fanfiction.

 

Castiel hoped, god he hoped. Castiel hoped one day Dean would look at him, not just as a friend (although that would be amazing as well) Castiel hoped Dean would look at him with lust like all the girls he sees Dean go home with, or adoration like how he looks at his brother.

 

Castiel wanted that more than he'd ever wanted anything. Castiel would give his life just for a moment to feel Dean's love. 

 

(Maybe, just maybe Dean might feel the same)

 

Castiel quickly squashed that thought away. Dean would never feel that way, he was small, weak, and he never seemed to make sense to people. Dean never made fun of him like the others, he would even say nice things, Castiel's world would light up on those rare moments.

 

Castiel sat in his hard wooden seat just staring at Dean's back which was right in front of him. 

 

Castiel just wanted one moment from Dean, that's all he wanted.

 

Dean turned around in his seat and Castiel quickly looked away before he was caught staring, but what he didn't notice was that the bell rang and Dean was just looking at one of the girls he was dating at the moment. As Dean and everyone else left Cas just sat there and waited. Dean knew nothing about him, Dean probably didn't remember he was even alive, yet Castiel pined for him all the more.

 

Castiel thinks of Helena from A Midsummer Night's Dream. Oh how she pined for Dimitri, but Dimitri never came. Castiel feels himself as Helena, but there is no fairies to save Castiel as they saved Helena.

 

He stood and walked out of the room only to come face to face with his main tormentor. And thus began his hell.

 

\-----

 

Castiel was sitting by himself at a table that had way too many red cups with questioning liquid in them. He adjusted his tie and slouched a little. He didn't know why he'd came, he knew Gabriel was the main reason but he didn't know why he came. Gabriel had asked someone but when Castiel asked he would just say ‘sasquatch’ Castiel didn't understand and questioned that the mythical beast was not real but Gabriel just dragged him away.

 

Now here he was sitting on his own with Gabriel nowhere in sight drinking water, or what he hopped was water.

 

Castiel heard someone approach and quickly looked down hoping they avoided him.

 

“Hey Cas!”

 

Castiel almost jumped for joy, having Dean talk to him was a gift and he had a pet name.

 

“Hey you going to the after party?”

 

Castiel was confused beyond his normal limits. Dean never really talked to him and for Dean to ask if he was going to a party, Castiel would have asked what hallucinogenic Dean was on but he beat him to it.

 

“You know since it's our last party and I've never seen you at one I think it would be kinda cool if you came.”

 

Dean's face was friendly and it took everything in Castiel not to jump up and yell yes. He simply nodded his head and Dean said where it would be. Castiel was happier than he'd even been in his entire life, he stood up walking to find Gabriel when he bumped into Meg Masters.

 

“Someone looks happy. Did Dean invite you too?”

 

Castiel's face fell quickly.

 

“Invite me to what?”

 

“He's inviting all the freaks and geeks to this party up at Lisa what's her face's house.”

 

Castiel's heart broke for the millionth time in his life because of Dean. He smiled at Meg and went to find his brother so he could take him home.

 

Castiel opened the back door of the gym to see his brother being manhandled by Sam Winchester. 

 

Castiel gasped and ran back in. He went for his coat and left. As he walked he took a side glance at the school he'd never see again if he had anything to say about it. In the fall he would be going to Stanford and he'd never see any of these people again and he was happy for that. Just not Dean.

 

Castiel let silent tears run down his face. It was his last chance to make some kind of impression on Dean. ‘Maybe’ Castiel thought ‘maybe I'll find someone when I get older who I feel more love for’

 

‘with my luck they'll be a lesbian woman.’

 

Castiel kicked a pebble along the dark road, the school's lights now out of his peripheral vision. After another minute or two of walking head lights illuminated his path. Castiel kept his head down and hoped it wasn't anyone from prom. Oh how God was against him tonight.

 

A jeep sped past him going 80 in a 55 zone with teenagers screaming their heads off. Three more trucks passed with more teenagers before something slower came to a stop behind Castiel. He turned around thinking it was Gabriel, someone open the driver's door.

 

“Cas?”

 

God that nickname.

 

“Y-yeah?”

 

“What are you doing it's raining?”

 

Castiel looked up and felt the petals of soft rain hit his face, he guess because of him being in deep thought he hadn't noticed.

 

“Come on get in.”

 

Castiel was about to say no, he was even shaking his head but Dean.. Dean was Dean.

 

“Come on Cas I don't want you freezing to death and I can't leave you here you don't even live near here.”

 

Castiel walked to the passage door with a smile that he kept down to but quickly hid once he got into Dean's beautiful car.

 

Castiel took in the inside of Dean's car, he had leather seats, a beautiful black dashboard, and to top it off Dean's leather jacket right beside him.

 

Castiel was in heaven, utter heaven.

 

“So why are you walking in the rain? Did you come with your brother?”

 

Castiel didn't know if Dean knew about the Sam and Gabriel thing so he decided to play it safe.

 

“Yes but he was with his date so I decided to let him be.”

 

“Date? Gabriel brought a date? Damn I wonder who the poor bastard was, Gabriel bringing someone to prom? They are gonna be sore tomorrow.”

 

Castiel found it kind of funny that Dean was talking about his own brother and didn't know it. He realized that he had put them both into a silence because he hadn't spoken.

 

“Yeah.. Sam has been dating some girl, not sure who, but he's been serious about her I think. He's been talking about them getting their own place after graduation.”

 

Castiel kind of froze. Gabriel told him he was leaving him. Castiel sort of let his walls break more, his brother was leaving him and he would no longer be seeing Dean. Castiel felt pathetic, he'd have no one.

 

“Hey you okay?”

 

Castiel nodded but didn't speak.

 

“Well we're almost there.”

 

Castiel noticed they weren't near his house but a mile from Lisa’s. He hadn't told Dean he had no desire to go after finding out he was only a freak that Dean felt sad for.

 

“Ready?”

 

“Yup!”

 

Castiel mentally smacked himself for his cheerfulness to Dean. He noticed the rain had stopped and just left a slightly muddy wet ground and a no star or moon night.

 

Once out Dean went straight in leaving Castiel to his own devices. Everyone from prom was there except the ‘freaks and geeks’. Meg Masters was surrounded by some boys he knew to be Crowley, Metatron, Kevin, Lucifer, Michael, and Benny. Castiel felt very uncomfortable so he went into the woods behind her house.

 

Cas (Castiel is getting too fucking long) sat down a few yards from the house, far enough away so he couldn't see the lights, yet close enough to hear the music and not get lost. Cas sat there for sometime just twiddling his thumbs when a thought accrued, how was he gonna get home? Dean was likely to stay the night with Lisa so Cas had no way of getting home. He could ask Meg but it was likely she would be going home with one of the boys surrounding her.

 

All of a sudden Cas heard bushes raddle, he scooted back into the large tree enough to hide himself, just then Lisa holding hands with a drunk looking Dean walked by and headed a few feet away on a large rock Cas hadn't noticed. Lisa climbed up followed by Dean ‘which took a bit from the falling and waddling’ Cas should get up but he couldn't bring himself to. He watched even as his heart broke while they made out.

 

“Dean? I-i-i love you.”

 

All of a sudden everything got quiet, really quiet. Dean sat up seemingly no longer drunk.

 

“Lisa.. I think you're really nice and all but.. this wasn't a relationship, we liked to screw.. I just don't feel that way..”

 

Lisa slapped Dean and hopped off the rock stomping away. Dean sighed and laid back on the rock.

 

“Cas I know you're their buddy. I saw you when we walked in.. come here.”

 

Cas stood up and walked to the rock. He climbed up as best as he could and sat by Dean.

 

“Parties are not your thing are they?”

 

It was less of a question and more of a statement but cas answered anyway.

 

“I do not feel comfortable with these people, but no parties are more of Gabriel's ‘thing’.”

 

Dean chuckled

 

“You are so weird Cas.”

 

Cas felt his heart squeeze. ‘Dean thinks I'm weird? I thought we were getting along.’ Dean looked up at Cas, his smile gone now.

 

“Not weird in a bad way weird in a good way.. you're cool and stuff.”

 

Dean looked away but Cas smiled again.

 

“Hey Cas?”

 

“Yes Dean?”

 

“Do you like me?”

 

“Of course Dean, you are always very kind to me.”

 

Dean let out a deeper chuckle, as if sarcastically laughing.

 

“No Cas like like me. Like boyfriends.”

 

Cas froze for a few moments. ‘now or never’

 

“Yes Dean. I very much like like you, I've always like liked you. You are very kind to me even when others looked down upon it, you have beautiful green eyes that I have a tendency of getting lost in, you're smart yet you make everyone think you're not, I think it's ingenious.”

 

Cas let out a breath and looked to Dean. He couldn't read what was going through Dean's mind. All of a sudden Dean sat up and slid off the rock.

 

“Come on I'll take you home.”

 

‘That was it’ Cas thought. He didn't care.

 

Cas followed silently behind to Dean's car passing Meg and everyone else who didn't even look there way. Castiel's world was finally destroyed and nobody saw it, nobody ever did.

 

The car ride was silent and once they got to Dean's house Cas turned to Dean.

 

“Goodbye Dean.”

 

“Bye.”

 

His voice was so cold Castiel almost cried right there. He opened the door and got out. He went into the house and called out but nobody was home, his mother was more than likely at her boyfriends and Gabriel was with Sam. Cas laid down on his bed and let out the most heart wrenching sob he'd ever heard.

 

\--- 

Gabriel opened the door to his house as quietly a he could with his boyfriend Sam trailing behind kissing his neck and trying to dry hump him.

 

“Shhh my brothers-”

 

They both heard it.

 

They heard someone crying hard. Gabriel stood up straight and rushed up stairs with Sam right behind him. Gabriel cracked Castiel's door open quietly to reveal the small boy in tux pants and a white shirt hugging a pillow tightly, curled into a ball sobbing like someone died.

 

Gabriel pushed all the way in and took Castiel in his arms.

 

“What happened Cas?”

 

He didn't say anything just cried and held onto Gabriel tighter.

 

Sam leaned on the door way looking at the small boy. Sam had never heard more than two words out of the boy's mouth, he was so small and shy Sam rarely noticed he was there, Gabriel had a lot of siblings all of which Sam had met but Castiel was the one Gabriel babied, he loved his little brother more than anyone else, he had told Sam on their anniversary that the only people he cared about was Sam and Castiel. Gabriel often talked about Castiel, Sam knew he had mental issues that made him have anxiety attacks and manic depression. Castiel was at least a year younger than himself and was graduating along side his brother because he was so smart, Gabriel was always proud to talk about his brother.

 

It broke Sam's heart to see the fragile little boy cry. Sam took a moment to look around the room nobody was allowed in, Castiel had issues to the point he needed a save room, which Gabriel had told him was his room. It was bare to say the least, he had almost no pictures and only book, the two pictures he had was one of Gabriel and Castiel, Gabriel had his wild punk hair and laid back clothing while Castiel was dressed in a sweater and khakis, the other was of Gabriel and Dean, kind of odd Sam thought.

 

After an hour Castiel cried himself out and fell asleep. Gabriel tucked him in and they both went down stairs.

 

Gabriel began to pace looking angry as all hell.

 

“Gab?”

 

“Someone did something to him Sam, he never cries, NEVER!!”

 

Gabriel had his fists balled up looking like he was ready to kill.

 

“We'll find out what happened tomorrow and sort it out Gab?”

 

“No Castiel won't tell me we are finding out tonight!”

 

Sam had never heard Gabriel call Castiel by his real name, only bet names. Sam grabbed his jacket and threw Gabriel's to him.

 

“Let's go then we'll see where he went after prom and see if anyone knows anything.”

 

Gabriel nodded and began to go outside but Sam caught his hand.

 

“We will figure this out and hurt whoever did this.”

 

Gabriel grabbed Sam's face and kissed him hard.

 

“God I love you.

 

\----

 

Cas woke up with light beaming into his eyes. He stood up and changed his clothing folding his suit neatly and putting it in the dirty laundry. Cas felt sick and sad thinking about last night, he just told himself he'd get over it, but the longer he tried not to think about it the more it hurt.

 

Castiel walked down stairs right into something that looked like it was straight out of a nightmare. Gabriel and Sam were talking quietly while Dean and Benny sat on the couch. Cas quickly backed up before anyone saw him and listened to Gabriel talk.

 

“Nobody knows shit Sam..”

 

“Don't worry we will talk to Cas when he wakes up and get it out of them.”

 

“Does Dean know?”

 

“No I just asked him to come over, just incase we need more people.”

 

Cas was confused till he thought about last night, Gabriel had never seen him cry, he probably thought someone hurt Cas. ‘not physically’

 

Cas quickly tried to go upstairs but tripped on the last step and went down. He quickly got up hearing Gabriel call for him, he went into his room and locked the door.

 

Gabriel knocked softly on his door 

 

“Cas it's just me open up.”

 

He didn't move.

 

“Maybe having more people here was a bad idea.”

 

That was Gabriel

 

“Yeah I'll tell them they can go home.” 

 

Sam.

 

After he heard large footsteps go he sat down on his bed breathing carefully.

 

“Castiel? Who messed with you? I swear I'll take care of it but I gotta know what happened brother?”

 

“Nothing Gabriel.”

 

“Bullshit and you know it.”

 

“It doesn't matter, by fall I'll be far away and nobody will care anymore. You'll go with Sam and.. and he'll go away too..”

 

Cas curled into himself.

 

“Cas I will never leave you. We talked about this. I'm moving to California to with you and who is he?”

 

“What about Sam?”

 

“You think smart ass isn't coming? I love Sam, I do, but you are my little brother and you mean the world to me. I know you need to be taken care of Cas and that's nothing against you, you need help and I'll help you.”

 

Cas got pissed.

 

“I DON'T NEED HELP AND I DON'T NEED YOU!!! I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF I'M NOT AN INVALID!!”

 

“Cas I know but-”

 

“NO YOU DON'T!! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING YOU'RE JUST LIKE THE REST!! ‘ CAS BE CAREFUL’ ‘CAS YOU'RE NOT LIKE THE REST’ ‘CAS YOU'RE SPECIAL LET ME HELP’ YOU'RE JUST LIKE THEM!!”

 

Cas went to his window while Gabriel was talking and slipped out. He got down off the roof and ran. Cas ran as fast as he could for as long as he could, he made it to the park and sat down on a swing.

 

He was tired of this.. he just wanted to go to school and make everyone forget he was ever alive.

 

A few hours later Gabriel and Sam found him, they took him home and he stayed silent. 

 

A few days later Sam announced that Dean joined the army and was leaving that weekend. The day before, Gabriel threw a party and announced Sam and his relationship, Sam's dad punched Gabriel and the whole thing got out of control, when Sam pushed him off Gabriel, John Winchester looked to Castiel as if he had a part in his son being gay, before John could land a punch on a frozen Castiel, Dean jumped him and held him down.

 

The next day Dean was gone and Cas cried silently all night.

 

A few months later when fall arrived Cas sent a letter to Harvard, which accepted him, he left a week later with a note for Gabriel telling him he didn't want to ruin his brother's life just because he was messed up.

 

Gabriel tried calling him, Gabriel tried finding him but Castiel kept his head down long enough for Gabriel to pass his town and keep going.

 

He had heard that Gabriel got married to Sam and they live in California, Sam goes to Stanford and Gabriel goes to a community college not far. 

 

A few years pass and Castiel graduates with a business degree.

 

A few more years and he owns his own business. 

 

A year later and it's one of the world's biggest stock exchange markets out there.

 

A month later and Castiel hears Dean's coming home. Cas erases the message and gets drunk that night.

 

Two years and Two months later Castiel celebrates his 26th birthday with a bottle of whisky and a pile of papers.

 

Another month and Cas hears Dean is discharged.

 

Two days go by and Gabriel finds him. 

 

Cas is working at his desk when his doors fly open.

 

“You son of a bitch.”

 

His receptionist runs in.

 

“I didn't let him in he just barged in.”

 

“It's fine Steven, can you cancel my next meeting.”

 

Steven nods unsure but closes the doors and leaves him and Gabriel alone.

 

“Hello Gabriel.”

 

“Don't ‘hello Gabriel’ me! You fucking left.”

 

He looks more mad then Castiel anticipated, he thought he'd be happy he let Gabriel have his own life and not have to worry about his suicidal brother, he said as much.

 

“I thought you'd be happy Gabriel. You no longer had to watch me, you no longer had to cancel dates with Sam because your freak of a brother was having a panic attack being by himself.”

 

Gabriel walks up to Cas and grabs the front of his shirt.

 

“You.. were...not… a… burden.. You were and are my baby brother and I never wanted to lose you. How do you think I felt when my baby brother just disappears with a note saying I no longer had to worry?”

 

Castiel thought for a moment.

 

“Scared?”

 

“Scared!? Try destroyed, you were gone and I didn't know what happened to you, I thought you were dead, I thought you had run away, I didn't know what the fuck to think!! All I knew was that you were gone..”

 

Gabriel pulled back then wrapped his body and hugged him tight.

 

“I'm sorry Gabriel.”

 

Cas hadn't  thought it all they way through, he didn't think Gabriel missed him like he missed Gabriel.

 

“It's okay Cas. I don't think you're an invalid, I just wanted to take care of you.”

 

Gabriel and Cas talked for a while until his mid day meeting came up and Gabriel left. Castiel called Gabriel dayley after he left back to California. Gabriel after two days said he'd be coming down with some friends and Sam to buy a firm downtown, Gabriel acted weird as if he was bringing someone he didn't like.

 

Only a week later did Cas see why.

 

Cas was working at his desk when his receptionist Steven came in with a huge smile he got when he saw an attractive man come into or out of Castiel's office, this week's was Balthazar. Balthazar was the only person Castiel had ever met who wanted Castiel. He'd ask him out all the time but Castiel had turned him down.

 

‘Sad really’ Castiel thought ‘nearly eleven years and I still can't get over him.’

 

Steven smiled wider at Castiel.

 

“A old friend has come to visit and he is a looker Mr. Novak.”

 

Castiel's mind went to Sam.

 

“He is married to my brother Steven so hands off.”

 

Steven made a pouty face until a voice rang from behind him.

 

“Damn Cas I didn't know you had eyes for Sam.”

 

Castiel froze, his eyes got wide, and everything he was holding dropped to the desk. In walked Dean Winchester in camouflage pants tucked into army boots and a green ‘tight’ shirt. His hair was cut short and his dog tags lay gleaming on his chest, his face still perfect in every way yet worn from years of battle, his eyes green with a sparkle to them. He stood with his hands behind his back and his signature smirk to add, breathtaking in every way, just as Castiel remembered.

 

“Mr. Novak do you want me to escort him out.”

 

“Nah Cas and I are old buddies, right Cas?”

 

He couldn't speak, Dean was here, in his office, near Castiel, breathing the same air, he was gonna faint.

 

“I'll escort him out.”

 

“NO!”

 

Cas squeaked in a to high pitched voice. He cleared his throat.

 

“N-no that's fine. You can leave now.”

 

Steven gave him one last glance then left shutting the doors. Dean walked slowly forward and Cas looked to the ground. Years of having to fight his way to the top made him strong, yet a few minutes with Dean made him go back to his shy scared ways.

 

“Nicely done Cas, beautiful company, I always knew you'd go big.”

 

Cas remained silent.

 

“So I was thinking, why don't you and I get a bite to eat before I have to fly back tomorrow? I was down here for a few meetings with Gab so I thought I'd swing by.”

 

‘oh’ Castiel thought ‘he wasn't down here for me. Gabriel must have sent him to check up on me, nothing has changed. Dean still feels nothing for me, it's just an obligation to Gabriel that he's here’ Castiel felt like the reject teen again.

 

“You don't have to, just tell Gabriel I'm doing fine and I don't need his people to keep checking up on me, now if you'll excuse me I have work to get back to.”

 

“Wait wait wait I'm not here because of Gabriel, I'm just here to say hi Cas, I just want to catch up.”

 

‘fuck it’

 

“We're not friends Dean.”

 

Pain flashed over Dean's to green eyes as he stood in front of Castiel's desk.

 

“You were my brothers friend and nothing more, you never hung out with me, nobody did, you were just there growing up Dean. You are not my friend.”

 

“Come on Cas.”

 

Something in Cas broke and he stood up out of his chair.

 

“Why do you want to torment me? I loved you, I still love you! Yet you just rip out my heart like it's a game every time Dean! Can't you see it's painful or do you just not care!? Just go away! You don't give a fuck about me so stop pretending you do!”

 

Castiel sat back down and started writing his name on something to look busy. He heard Dean move but not away. Cas looked up in time to see Dean walk around his desk and stand right in front of him.

 

“I almost died a year ago.”

 

Cas dropped his pen and looked to Dean. 

 

“When? I never heard of anything happening?”

 

Cas realized he just let it slip that he'd been checking up on Dean. Dean simply smiled and looked at Cas turning his seat to face him.

 

“See about a year ago I was in enemy territory. This new kid left his hacking computer with us by accident and my team was surrounded so I was voted to run it to him while they gave me cover.”

 

Cas didn't realize how close he had gotten to Dean or how his hand was holding Dean's forearm, but Dean did.

 

“I ran down the streets and was ambushed by some guys so I turned right into an alleyway with a dead end. They came up behind me and we're shooting so I took cover behind some scrap metal, I was out of ammo and I saw a sniper setting up on the building above me, I didn't know who's sniper but my guess was the enemy's, I was pinned down, no ammo, no nothing. I thought I was gonna die.”

 

Cas could see Dean hesitate. His eyes were glistening.

 

“I was so scared Cas. I had been in close calls before but nothing like that. A bullet went through the scrap metal and hit me in the side, I thought it was over.. but then.. then I saw your face.”

 

Castiel's eyes went wide.

 

“The first thing I saw was you, that night after prom at Lisa’s party on the rock, I saw your fucking perfect blue eyes and that fucking to big tie, and I heard those words you said to me ‘very much like like you, I've always like liked you.’ how you called me kind and how you got lost in my eyes, how you were the only one to call bullshit on my acting dumb game. All I could think was how I should have kissed you, God Cas if I could I would go back and fucking kiss you and make love to you right then and there. I was a coward then, I was scared of my dad, but when Sam came out and he hit Gab I knew something had to be done, but when he looked at you… I fucking lost it Cas.”

 

Castiel could speak he just looked at Dean mesmerised.

 

“But there I was. Close to death and think how much I just wanted to be home with you, then the sniper on the roof started shooting the enemies and my team saved me, since I've been working my ass off to get out of the army to tell you how I feel.”

 

Dean was on his knees looking at Cas with pleading eyes.

 

“I don't know if you have someone in your life Castiel Novak but if not I'd really like to take you out sometime.”

 

This was it. This was the moment Cas had been dreaming of for years, he needed to play it cool.

 

Castiel jumped on Dean pushing them both to the ground. He planted his lips on Deans, they made out for what seemed like hours when Dean pulled away. 

 

“Is that a yes?”

 

Cas giggled.

 

“Yes Dean, there is nothing more I'd like to do then take us out to dinner.”

 

“Wait what.”

 

\-----

 

Cas rented out a burger place for the entire night. He told Dean he needed to make a stop but instead drug him into it with a pile of burgers waiting for them. They ate and talked catching up on everything. After Dean drove them in the Impala back to Castiel's place. They were both standing on the steps to his house in a awkward silence.

 

“Do you wanna come in?”

 

Dean scratched the back of his head and blushed ‘BLUSHED’

 

“I don't wanna rush things Cas. I want to do this right.”

 

‘NOOO!!’

 

“Okay Dean. Then I guess I'll go play with myself alone.”

 

The words left his mouth before he could stop them. Dean smiled as if understanding then his eyes went wide realizing what Cas said. Cas was about to apologize but was slammed into his door.

 

“Fuck Cas I was trying to be a gentleman but saying shit like that's gonna make me hard as fuck.”

 

His lips slammed into Castiel's at full speed. One of Dean's hands went to Castiel's hip and the other to the back of his neck. Cas had his arms wrapped around Dean's neck. He pushed Cas harder into the door letting him feel Dean's hard length. He took Castiel's keys and opened the door, after a few minutes he succeeded and lifted Cas so that his legs wrapped around him.

 

Dean made it to the stairs and slowly walked up careful not to fall and kill them. Once in Castiel's bed Dean pushed him down onto the bed and crawled on top of him.

 

“I'm going to fuck you open with my fingers then I'm going to fuck you with my cock, understand?”

 

Cas nodded and Dean bit down on his neck.

 

“Speak, I wanna hear my angels voice.”

 

“Yes Dean.”

 

“Good.”

 

Dean tore off Castiel's khakis and boxers, then he stopped abruptly.

 

“Cas condoms and lube?!”

 

“Never been with anybody. I don't have either.”

 

Dean let out a wine and palmed his jeans.

 

“Fuck Cas no one's touched you?”

 

He looked at Dean, biting his lip and nodded his head. Dean seemed to growl, he jumped off the bed and ran down stairs. Cas didn't know what was going on but he thought it best to take off his shirt.

 

Once Castiel was completely bare he laid down and spread his legs wide and touched his already hard dick. Cas let out a moan and stopped when he heard another, Dean was standing in the doorway in only boxers with a bottle of lube and a condom. Dean walked to the bed and got between Castiel's legs, he opened the condom but Cas stopped him.

 

“I wanna feel you come in me Dean. Please?”

 

Dean whimpered and obeyed. He worked him open with his fingers till Cas couldn't breath, then he slid into him as slow as he could.

 

Cas and Dean fucked for hours. At five in the morning Cas called into work for the first time to say he was sick. 

 

Unbeknownst to Castiel, Steven was so shocked he called Gabriel.

 

“Gabriel this is Steven.”

 

**“Hey Steven what's up?”**

 

“Gabriel your brother called in sick.”

 

**“Oh? What happened?”**

 

“Gabriel that's not the point, Castiel has never called in sick, ever! I've been with him since the very beginning and never has he ever called in sick. Not only that but I can't get a hold of him again Gabriel. I'm scared somethings happened but I can't leave because every single one of Castiel's employees are freaking out too.”

 

**“Shit I'll drive to his house and see if he's there and call ya back if I find him.”**

 

“Thanks Gab.”

 

**“Did anything happen yesterday maybe? Something that freaked him out badly?”**

 

“No- well yes actually something odd did happen. This man; very attractive, came by without an appointment and Castiel just looked like a deer in headlights, if the headlights were a stunning man. After that he asked me to call the old burger joint and reserve the whole place, I haven't seen him since.”

 

**“Okay.. I'll do my best.”**

 

Gabriel hung up and went back to his lunch date with Sam and grabbed his things.

 

“Is everything okay?”

 

“I don't know apparently Cas called into work sick but he's never called in sick before and he won't answer his phone. Steven is really worried.”

 

“Steven? Are they-”

 

“I don't think so anymore, apparently some hot guy walked in without an appointment yesterday and Cas was like a deer in headlight, apparently Cas rented out a burger joint later and has been gone since.”

 

Sam stood up and grabbed his coat, Gabriel stopped him.

 

“No just stay here and enjoy the rest of your food, I'll call you if I find out anything.”

 

Sam kissed Gabriel then grabbed his jacket.

 

“He's my brother-in-law Gab, I wanna make sure he's fine, I'll call Dean and ask if he'll help.”

 

Gabriel smiled and they both left the little café. Once in their car Sam dialed Dean's number.

 

_ “This is Dean Winchester, sorry I can't come to the phone right now please leave a message and I'll get back with you as soon as I can.” _

 

_ -Beep- _

 

“Hey Dean, this is Sam. I'm trying to find Castiel, Gabs brother and I was wondering if you could stop by Castiel's work to see if he turns up. I'll talk to you later.”

 

Gabriel turned on the radio and Sam dialed Castiel's number.

 

\----

 

“D-dean please.” 

 

Cas was on his back under Dean with his legs in the air. Dean was on top of him holding his arms down and fucking into him.

 

“God angel sing.”

 

Dean bit down on Castiel's neck as he fucked him. 

 

“Dean! Close!”

 

Dean slammed into him two three more times before Cas came followed by Dean. He took a minute to rear before kissing Cas soft and slow.

 

“Cas?”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“I- I love you.”

 

Castiel's eyes went wide and he smiled bigger than he had in years, Cas sat up and laid on Dean.

 

“I love you too Dean.”

 

They kissed for awhile until Cas felt Dean's length harden again. Before Dean could make a move to switch their positions Cas sat up putting his length inside him.

 

“Oh fucking God Angel!”

 

Cas smiled and whimpered before pushing down onto him. Cas rode Dean slowly until his length hit Cas’s prostate and he let out a high pleasure scream. Dean sat up and wrapped his arms around Cas’s waist and pulled him down harder and quicker.

 

“WHAT THE FUCK!?!”

 

They both stopped immediately looking to the door which showed their brothers. Dean grabbed the blanket closest to him and covered them both.

 

“BOTH OF YOU DOWN STAIRS NOW FULLY DRESSED!!”

 

Gabriel turned around with Sam and went down stairs. Dean let out a laugh that sounded like a huff.

 

“How is this funny.”

 

“Just is angel, just is.”

 

Dean kissed Cas one more time before pulling out and standing to find his boxers.

 

“I left my shirt and pants downstairs.”

 

Cas just looked at Dean before letting out a deep laugh. Dean smirked down at him.

 

“I have nothing that will fit you!”

 

He fell on his back laughing harder until Dean jumped on him.

 

“How dare you laugh at me Angel.”

 

“STOP WHATEVER YOU'RE DOING AND GET DOWN HERE NOW!”

 

Dean lightly but Cas’s nose and stood up. Dean got his underwear on and Cas grabbed his boxers and shirt, they both headed down stairs where Gabriel was pacing and Sam was looking like he might laugh at any moment.

 

“WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?!”

 

“Dean and I were having sex.”

 

Dean face palmed while Sam coughed up air he was choking on.

 

“Dean since when are you gay?”

 

“Since prom.”

 

Sam and Gabriel gave him a look.

 

“And now that I'm back Cas and I are dating.”

 

He grabbed Cas’s hand and smiled wide.

 

“Probably get married too.”

 

Cas’s eyes went wide and Gabriel looked like his head might explode.

 

“I.. I can't process all this I'm going home. Sam come on.”

 

Once Gabriel and Sam were out the door Cas looked to Dean..

 

“Married huh?”

 

“Yup.”

 

He took Cas in his arms.

 

“I could do that.”

 

“Hey Cas?”

 

“Yeah?”

  
“I like like you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Your thoughts?


End file.
